DrAkE aNd CaNdiCe
by aLwAyZ-hUnGrY
Summary: Drake meets the girl of his dreams!
1. The Day They Met

(This is my first story. I didn't really know what to write. Please review!! Try to be nice!!)  
  
Chapter I : The Day They Met  
  
Drake and Josh were walking down the halls toward the cafeteria. Josh walked ahead of Drake because Drake started to slow down. He started to slow down because he saw this really pretty girl. As she passed by, he wondered what her name could be. When their eyes met, they both smile at each other. She goes up to him and says . . .  
  
(shy at first) "Hi!"  
  
Drake says, "Hey! You look new around here!" (trying to make conversation)  
  
(a little shy) Candice says, "Yeah! I am. I just transferred from Canada!"  
  
Drake asks, "So, what's your name?"  
  
(distracted by his cute smile) Candice answers, "Oh. My name is Candice. Your name is?"  
  
"My name's Drake." (he hears Josh call him from a distance) "Well, umm, I have to go to lunch. What period do you got now?"  
  
(Candice hears her friend, Monica, calling her from the cafeteria doors) "HEY!! DYCE, LET'S EAT NOW!! I'M GETTING HUNGRY!! YOU TAKE TOO LONG!!"  
  
(Candice does not want to stop talking to Drake so she says . . .) "Wanna eat lunch together?"  
  
(Drake says excitedly) "Thought you'd never ask!!"  
  
(excited to hear his answer, Candice says . . .) "Great!! So, who was that guy that was calling you?"  
  
(hesitantly, Drake answers) "Well . . . that was my brother, Josh. He's actually my half brother!!"  
  
(surprised) "Really?!? I never would've guessed!!"  
  
They started walking together toward the cafeteria. As they were walking, a friend of Candice's joins them.  
  
(introducing Ali, Candice says . . .) "Well, this is my friend, Ali!  
  
Drake says, "Hi! I'm Drake."  
  
Ali says, "It's nice to meet you!! Are you gonna eat lunch with us?"  
  
Drake says, "Yeah!! My brother, friends, and I are gonna join you. Well, actually, my friends and my brother are probably just gonna sit near us."  
  
Ali says, "Great!! My friends and I will get to know you better."  
  
(embarrassed) Candice says, "Well, let's go to the table!! Monica was getting a little mad earlier."  
  
They got to the table with all of Candice's friends. There was about 4 girls there including Ali. Candice made some friends pretty quick, Drake thought. All of Candice's friends were surprised to see that she met a guy already. Candice introduced Drake by saying . . .  
  
"These are all my friends and this is Drake. We just met today."  
  
(very surprised, Drake said . . .) "It's nice to meet you girls."  
  
(Candice's friends say . . .) "Hey, Drake!! Sit down and have lunch!"  
  
(Candice says . . .) "Well, this is Monica, Melanie, and Sarina."  
  
(they all shake his hand and say. . .) "How did you meet Dyce?"  
  
(a little confused, Drake says . . .) "Who's Dyce?"  
  
(they all laugh a little)  
  
Monica says, "Well, we all call Candice, Dyce!! Yeah. That's her nickname!!"  
  
(a little embarrassed) Drake says, "Oh, really? I didn't know that. Well, we just met about 30 minutes ago. We met in the hallway."  
  
Sarina says, "Oh, really? That's nice!! Dyce is making friends quick."  
  
Drake says, "Yeah. Well, I mean, she is a nice person. Who wouldn't want to meet her?"  
  
Candice begins blush.  
  
Candice starts to say, "Well, let's stop talking about me. Let's just eat our lunch!"  
  
Drake sits down next to Candice and Melanie. Melanie starts to whisper in Drake's ear. She starts to ask him . . .  
  
"So, do you like Candice?" 


	2. The Special Surprise

Chapter 2 : The Special Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Candice, Monica, Sarina, Melanie, and Ali.

(Drake really didn't know what to say so. . .) "Well, yeah!! I like her as a friend at the moment but I'm not sure if I like her more than that. I mean I did just meet her today!!"

(sort of unhappy to hear his answer, Melanie replies. . .) "True. .true!! I know that you haven't known her for a long time but, from what you see and hear. . .what do you think?"

(just wanting to tell her how he feels about Candice, Drake slowly answers. . .) "I like her right now!! Only from what I see and know at this very moment but I'm not heading into any direction until I get to know her!!"

(excited for her friend, she shouts accidentally. . .) "I KNEW IT!! I KNEW IT!!"

(starting to blush, Drake says, angrily. . .) "SHH. . .your not suppose to say anything!! This is suppose to be between us and only us!!"

(apologizingly, Melanie says. . .) "Sorry!! I didn't mean to yell but I promise that this will only be talked about between us and only us!!"

(curious to know what they are talking about, Candice asks. . .) "Hey Drake. .Mel!! What were you guys talking about? What did you know, Mel?"

Drake starts to talk gibberish because he does not know what to say! He starts to panick but Melanie covers up for him since she was the one who shouted and made Candice curious!!

(trying not to sound fake, Melanie says. . .) "Well, Drake and I were just saying that there was a baseball game with Dodgers versus Giants!! He said that the Dodgers won but I reassured him that the Giants won and I was right!! I mean we both didn't watch the game but I just sticked with my instincts!!"

(sort of confused, Candice says. . .) "o0o!! Well, can I steal Drake from you just for one minute?"

(happy to see that Drake and Candice will have a conversation, she hurriedly says. . .) "Sure!! We were done talking anyways!!"

(Candice pulls Drake and says to her friends. . .) "Well, lunch was fun but I'm gonna talk to Drake alone until the bell rings."

(just to tell Josh and his friends where he was going, Drake says. . .) "Well, umm. . .you guys!! I'm going to talk to Candice alone. So, don't wait up!!"

(Josh, wanting to go with them, says. . .) "Hey, can I come with you two?"

(Drake, not wanting him to come, says. . .) "Well, I wanna have some alone time with Candice so that I could get to know her better!"

(understandingly, Josh says. . .) "Well, maybe we could hang out some other time!!"

(starting to talk to Candice, Josh says. . .) "I wanna get to know you better since you and Drake are getting pretty close."

(understanding Josh's relationship with Drake, Candice replies. . .) "Of course, you could hang out with us some other time. We could plan something for next weekend."

(starting to talk to Drake, Candice asks. . .) "He could hang out with us next weedend. Right? Do you have anything planned yet?"

(joking around, Drake says. . .) "Well, I was planning to ask this one girl out. I mean we've just met recently but she seems pretty cool. Josh wants to get to know her too!!"

(not realizing that it was a joke, Candice sadly says. . .) "o0o!! I didn't mean to make plans up just like that. If you have plans already, it's okae!! I'll find something else to do!!"

(reassuring her, Drake says. . .) "The girl I was about to ask out was you. I just wanted to see your reaction after I told you something like that."

(feeling alittle stupid, Candice says. . .) "o0o!! You must think I'm a real dork!!"

They all start to laugh!! Candice is still waiting for Drake to ask her out so. . .

(alittle excited, Drake says. . .) "So you want to go out tomorrow? Then, next weekend Josh could hang out with us too!!"

(happy to hear his question, Candice replies. . .) "Yeah!! I'd love to go out with you!!You could pick me up around 3."

Drake and Candice start to walk away from the cafeteria! Candice starts to wonder if this makes them boyfriend and girlfriend or are they still just friends. Drake is also thinking the same thing. Drake builds up enough courage to ask. . .

"So, does this make us a couple? If not, it's okae. I was just wondering!"

(thinking about what he wants, Candice says. . .) "Do you want to be a couple?"

(wanting to tell the truth, Drake replies. . .) "Well, of course but if you don't want to, it's okae. If you want to then we could be."

(wanting to say yes, Candice says. . .) "I guess we are. You and me are a couple! I'm so happy!"


End file.
